Crystal Chase
Crystal Chase '(クリスタルチェイス,''Kurisutarucheisu) was the first leader of the Chase Family, and the one of the first heroines to ever appear before Quirks became a norm on earth. She is the ancestor of the current Chase Family Members and was known as the 'Goddess of Eternia '(エターニアの女神, Etānia no megami) because of her eyes having a symbol in them. She is deceased several years before the story even starts and is shown in pictures only. She carried a rapier fencing sword called Eternia. Appearance Crystal like most of her descendants has two differently colored eyes her right eye was the color orange and her left eye was the color blue. She has white hair that looks like the color silver to other people stopping at her waist. She also has a slim, and tall body that most of her descendants got as well. Later she cuts her hair to keep it out of her way when she is fighting a villain. Unlike most of her descendants she had no parents and was instead an engineered human. However she is younger than a lot of the engineered humans. Due to her artificial nature and the blood running through her veins all of her descendants have matching eyes while all of the boy descendants have mismatched eyes. She wore gleaming silver armor with the symbol of her new family`s on the crest of her armor. When not out fighting enemies who wanted her dead, Crystal wore a flowing white dress that covered everything and had armor over it. Her rapier was also tied to her waist when she is out fighting enemies who want her dead. Some of her male descendants have normal eyes with both eyes being the same color, as do some of her female descendants. Personality Her hot temper is what most people note about her when they first meet her. She hated men and boys with such a fashion that she often threw men and boys bedazzled by her beauty over her shoulder to show them that she didn`t like them. As a child growing up in the military she was so loyal to her superior that she would defend her superior`s decisions to the death. That caused many members of the military to view her with horror as she acted like a mindless doll. Her daughter commented that her mother could not adjust to life outside the compounds and as such became frantic. It is was revealed that she had only her daughter and the military as family. When her daughter including her superior is introduced to Katsuki and Katsuki tries to fight her daughter`s superior, her daughter stepped in and damaged Katsuki with a blank look on her face. History She was born in the city of London in the country of Great Britain. At the age of 13 she attained Heroine Status and became one of the first female heroes in Great Britain earning the name of the '''Goddess of Eternia () as her heroine name. She would later develop a mutation in her blood and because of that she grew up in a military regimented environment. She was sent on missions to eliminate dangerous quirk users. Her emotionless personality as a child was what made people view her superiors with horror. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Quirk Users Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Retired Heroes Category:Chase Family Members